


Slow Burn

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Slow Burn [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e04 Magic Bullet, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's bummed Scott had to cancel their study date, but when she finds Derek slumped in the shadows of a stairwell at her school, she can't say that her day is all the boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dallison AU for shewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25521) by sterekboberek (Brii). 



> So, I saw Brii's gifset and got bit by a plot bunny something awful. This is what happened. I'm probably going to write more, but I need to choose whether to continue in Allison's POV or try my hand at Derek's assessment of the next chain of events. We shall see. XD I didn't tag in Allison/Derek, just because that part hasn't gotten quite there. If there are future parts, they probably will be. <3

Scott ends up having to bail on their study session, since one of his teachers wants to talk to him about his grades. He sheepishly and embarrassingly shows her the test grade. Allison gives him a sympathetic smile and tell him not to worry about it, that this is important, and she totally understands. The smile she receives makes her smile back before he heads down the hall and out of sight.

Allison sighs, thinking back to what Lydia had said earlier. “Maybe it's not meant to be,” she murmurs then shakes the thought from her head as she heads to her locker; just because something has happened every time they try to spend time together doesn't make it a sign, especially since it only happened twice.

She grabs her books that she needs from her locker and locks it back up methodically. She shoves her books in her bag, but while looking down, she notices a splotch of blood on the ground. Allison frowns as she looks down the hall to see a trail of blood, hardly noticeable in marbled tile. She pauses for a moment, wondering if she should really be following a mysterious blood trail, but Allison thinks that if someone is hurt, and she didn't help, she could never forgive herself.

Straightening the strap of her bag, she heads down the hall then turning the corner to the stairwell, where the trail stops and leads underneath the staircase. “Hello? Is someone hurt?” Allison asks as she peers under the dark stairwell to see bright blue eyes flashing in the darkness. 

She almost steps back in surprise. “I'm fine,” a sort of familiar voice says from the shadows as the blue flashing eyes dims into nothing.

“You don't sound fine,” Allison states as she crouches down. “Do you need an ambulance?”

“No,” the voice states firmly as Allison takes out her phone anyway, using the light to illuminate the dark stairwell.

“Derek?” she questions, taking in his pale features. “You're Scott's friend, right? The one that drove me home from the party.”

Derek looks at her sourly and nods, like he doesn't want to. “Do you know where he is?” he asks tersely.

Allison bites her lip. “Yeah,” she replies. “He's having a meeting with a teacher about his grades. He had to cancel on me so...”

His eyes flash again, and Derek shuts them tight. Allison reaches out to him, pressing a hand to his forehead. His eyes snap open, still glowing an unearthly blue, but she doesn't flinch away. She glances down and sees more blood on the ground by his arm. She tilts her phone to get a closer look and better lighting.

“You need to get that looked at,” she says as she looks back at his pained face. “If you won't go to the hospital, I have a first aid kit at home.”

Derek's brows furrow as he shakes his head. “Your family-”

“-isn't home,” Allison interrupts as she stands up. “C'mon, I'm not taking no for an answer.”

“This is a terrible idea,” he mutters under his breath as he pushes himself to his feet.

“Not anymore terrible than sitting in a dark stairwell of a school you don't go to,” Allison quips with a small smile, offering her arm. “Do you need me to help you get to my car?”

Derek shakes his head minutely. Allison walks close to him, just in case anyway.

* * *

When they arrive at her house, Derek looks worse, which Allison didn't think was possible. She opens her front door and ushers the injured man into her home. “C'mon, let me help you up the stairs,” she says as Derek glares at her. “Hey, I'm trying to help you. What is your problem with me?”

Derek grimaces. “I just...know your family, and I don't need them catching me in your room.”

“They won't,” Allison promises as she pulls his uninjured arm around her shoulder. “How do you know them? We haven't been in California before-”

“ _You_ haven't,” he answers, but Derek doesn't look like he's going to elaborate.

Allison uses her hip to push her door open and help Derek onto her bed. _And here I thought it would be Scott in my bed today,_ she thinks then shakes away the thought.

“I need to get the first aid kit,” she says. “I'll be right back.”

Derek's arm shoots out and grabs her wrist, gripping too tightly. “No, I need something else, and only your family has it.”

Allison frowns at that as she tries to wrench her wrist away from Derek's bruising grip. “And what's that?” she asks unhappily as he lets go of her when he notices that he's holding too tight.

“Your aunt,” he begins, and Allison's eyes narrow immediately at the mention, “she should have a special case in her bag, something with bullets in them.”

“We have a lot of bullets in the house,” Allison states, rubbing her wrist. “You're making me think I should load a gun with some right now.”

Derek pulls a face as he takes off his leather jacket with a wince then rolls up his sleeve to show a dark, disgusting wound, but it's definitely a bullet wound. “If I don't get that bullet, this is going to kill me,” he states. “I was shot, and those bullets have the antidote.”

Allison swallows hard as she stares at the oozing wound. “...are you sure? I don't-”

“Once those black lines reach my heart, I'm dead,” he tells her firmly, grimacing in pain. 

“Okay, I'll get the bullet for you,” she promises. “I just...have to go through my aunt's bags.”

Derek lets his head fall back on her pillows. “When does your family come home?”

“Not for a few hours,” Allison answers, heading for her bedroom door. “How long will the antidote take for you to get better? I could...hide you in my closet if we need to. Or take you to Scott's after?”

He shakes his head, eyes scrunched shut. “It'll be instantaneous.”

Allison looks at him skeptically. “If you say so,” she replies. “I'll right back.”

She quietly closes her bedroom door behind her and takes a deep breath as she heads downstairs. When she reaches the guest room her aunt is using, Allison falters on the doorknob. She shakes her head of the thoughts of her aunt catching her later and pushes the door open carefully. Kate's already put her stuff away, but her big black bag is peeking out from under the bed skirt.

Allison kneels down and pulls the bag out and starts rifling through Kate's things. She finds a strange box at the bottom of the bag. She frowns as she reads the French on the top of the box.

“ _Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique_ ,” Allison whispers as she takes a bullet and put the box back. “Aconite? What is...”

She moves to put the bag back before pausing. Allison dig into Kate's bag again real quick, snagging a condom for later. If she gets caught for going through her aunt's things, at least she'll have a cover that isn't harboring a guy in her room who needs a bullet for an antidote. It might make her mom and dad pitch a fit at the thought of their baby girl contemplating sex, but Kate would be behind her at least.

Allison slips the condom in her bra since her dress has no pockets and zips up the bag then pushes it back under the bed. She makes sure it looks as much as it did before she came in before she leaves the guest room and hurries back upstairs. She slips into her room and notices Derek has taken off his shirt. She stares for a moment then flushes when Derek looks up at her.

“Did you get it?” he asks urgently before she holds up the bullet. “Give it here.”

“You could thank me, you know,” Allison says as she hands over the bullet.

Derek digs into his jeans' pocket and pulls out a lighter. “Thank you,” he states as he looks around. “Do you have a surface I can burn on?”

Allison frowns as she grabs a white, decorative plate she had out to put her keys and change in. “What do you have to burn?” she questions as Derek rips the bullet open and dumps the powder inside on the dish. “Is that... The box called it aconite.”

“Wolfsbane,” he says as he sets the powder alight. “Knowing your family, probably a rare form of it.”

“Nordic blue...” Allison murmurs as Derek gathers up the ashes when the mixture has stopped smoking, and she takes the plate away. “What are you going to-”

Derek immediately slaps the mixture onto the wound, his eyes flaring an inhuman blue as he drives the ashes into his wound. He grips his arm as he falls back onto Allison's bed with a howl as he writhes in pain, grasping his arm. Allison just stares at the scene laid out in front of her. If Derek weren't in pain, Allison would think this looked a bit erotic, and her face flushes red at the thought. A moment later, she notices the black lines are gone, along with the bullet wound.

She places the plate back down on her desk as she carefully approaches Derek. “How did...” she says in awe then shakes her head. “And your _eyes_! They were glowing electric blue! What are you?”

Derek grunts as he sits up carefully and inspects his arm before looking up at her. “What do you think I am, Allison?”

She frowns at the question. “I don't know,” she says. “This makes no sense. Poisoned by a bullet then healed with... With wolfsbane...”

When her eyes widen with realization, Derek smirks at her. “Getting it now?” he asks he stands up and grabs his discarded shirt.

“That's not possible,” Allison says incredulously. “Werewolves aren't _real_.”

Derek grins as he raises a hand in the air and shows her his claws emerge before he uses them to shred his sleeves of his shirt, to make the shirt wearable and cut away the bloodstains. “You saw it for yourself,” he states as he pulls his sleeveless shirt on. “Or would you like a better demonstration?”

Allison watches Derek carefully. “How so?”

Cracking his neck, Derek shifts, and Allison stares at his werewolf features. “Like this,” he says, fangs bared. “Still think I'm not real?”

She almost reaches out to touch his changed face, but she pulls her hand back. “I- Are you going to kill me now?”

Derek rolls his eyes as he shifts his face back to its human appearance. “You helped me,” he says grudgingly. “And just because I'm not human like you're used to doesn't make me a monster.”

“I'm sorry,” she apologizes quietly as Derek walks around her to grab his leather jacket. “I didn't mean to insult you. I just... Wait, why did my aunt have a bullet that could heal you?”

“You don't know what your family is,” Derek states. “What do you think it means?”

Allison frowns. “I don't know,” she murmurs as she watches him pull on his jacket. “Did she shoot you? Why?”

“Because your family hunts my kind,” he replies with a scowl. “Because your family thinks we're monsters for just existing. They _say_ they have a code, but I haven't done anything. No reason to shoot me, other than the fact that I'm not human like _you_.”

“My aunt wouldn't do that,” Allison says. 

Derek snorts. “How well do you really know your family, Allison?” he questions. “They've been keeping this from you. What else could they be keeping from you?”

“Just because they didn't tell me about this, that doesn't mean they've been lying to me my whole life!” she shouts. “They're my family...”

“I had a family, too,” Derek tells her quietly. “Then your family burnt mine to the ground.”

Allison's eyes widen. “That can't be-”

“It is,” he insists. “I came from a family of mostly werewolves. Do you think they wouldn't notice an electrical fire had started in the house?”

“The Hale house,” she blurts out. “The one that burnt down six years ago. I'd heard about it when we drove past on our way into town... But that was six years ago! My family wasn't even here then.”

“Maybe not you and your parents,” Derek admits. “But Kate Argent? She was here.”

Allison shakes her head. “Why are you so sure it wasn't an accident?”

Derek scowls at her. “Because my whole family was trapped in the basement. Only a hunter would be able to keep us from just ripping the door open. Does that sound like an electrical fire to you?”

“Show me,” she tells him. “Show me your house. I wanna see for myself.”

“Fine,” he agrees. “Let's go. I'll meet you there.”

“Wait-” she begins, but Derek already leaped out her window. “...show off...”

She flops down on her bed for a moment, taking in a breath and letting all this new information sink in. Could her family really be werewolf hunters? Allison has proof of werewolves now, and she knows her family definitely is armed enough to be hunters, like Derek says. But does her family just kill whole families because they're not like them?

Allison shakes her head and grabs a jacket. She'll figure this out, but first she has to see the Hale house for herself. Maybe Derek has it wrong, and Allison hopes that he is, but even if Derek is wrong, it doesn't change the fact her family have this big, family secret. She heads out of the house and for her car, knowing what she has to do.


End file.
